nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Lord of the Sith
s of the Sith.]] The title of Dark Lord of the Sith, or Jen'ari in the Sith language, originally referred to the ruler of the Sith Empire, and later was taken by the recognized leader of the Order of the Sith Lords. Before Kaan, there was only one Dark Lord of the Sith at a time, who was the head of the Order—in more recent periods, it was a title shared by multiple individuals simultaneously. The term referred to individuals of both sexes, though Lumiya claimed the title of Dark Lady of the Sith. The title Dark Lord of the Sith is often thought to be synonymous with the title Darth. Contrary to this, however, is the fact that Sith apprentices have been known to carry the title as well. Two examples would be Darth Malak as Darth Revan's apprentice, and Darth Vader as Darth Sidious's. Many Sith Lords have used the Darth title, but there is no evidence as to the synonymic relationship of these two appellations. The title of Dark Lord was possibly comparable to that of a Jedi Grand Master. History of the title The first Dark Lord of the Sith was the leader of the exiled Dark Jedi who, after their defeat in the Hundred Year Darkness conquered the Sith species and ruled over them as gods. Xendor, believed to be the first Dark Jedi, is possibly the predecessor of the Dark Lords of the Sith, though he himself was never a Sith Lord (although he may have returned from the dead to take the position as the Dark Underlord many millennia later). After the fall of the Sith Empire, Naga Sadow gave the title to his apprentice, Freedon Nadd. The spirit of the dead Dark Lord Marka Ragnos then declared Nadd's apprentice, Exar Kun, Dark Lord of the Sith. 3,000 years later, Lord Kaan began the practice of giving the title to all members of the Order, thus making it a title shared by many Sith for the first time in their long history. After the institution of the Rule of Two, the title was naturally held by only two members at a time, one being the Sith Master and the other being the Sith apprentice. Dark Lords of the Sith From the Hundred-Year Darkness to the New Sith Wars and Darth Malak, during the Jedi Civil War.]] *Dathka Graush (status disputed) *Ajunta PallStar Wars: Knights of the Old RepublicJedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *Tulak Hord *Marka RagnosTales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith *Naga Sadow (chosen by the Sith Council, in opposition to Ludo Kressh) *Ludo Kressh (self proclaimed, in opposition to Naga Sadow) *Freedon NaddTales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic *Exar Kun *Ulic Qel-Droma *Darth Revan *Darth Malak *Darth NihilusEvil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties *Unidentified DarthThe New Essential Chronology *Sith EmperorStar Wars: The Old Republic *Darth DesolousStar Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game) *Darth RuinVader: The Ultimate Guide *The Dark Underlord *Darth Rivan *Belia DarzuDarth Bane: Rule of Two *KaanDarth Bane: Path of Destruction From the rise of Kaan to the Seventh Battle of Ruusan , last of the Dark Lords to rule alone.]] From this point on, the tradition of a sole "Dark Lord of the Sith" ended. At the time of the Ruusan campaign there were a total of twenty-six Sith Lords who held the title in conjunction with their leader, Kaan. Among them were: *Qordis *Kopecz *Kas'im *LaTor *Seviss Vaa *Hezzoran *Borthis *Orilltha *Shenayag *Kaox KrulBane of the Sith *Githany *Sirak Darth Bane's Reformed Order , who brought the Sith out of hiding and established the Galactic Empire.]] In Bane's reformed order, two Sith held the title at the time, the only two living members of the order in the entire galaxy: a Master and an apprentice. In addition to Darth Bane, known members of this order included: *Darth Bane *Darth ZannahJedi vs. Sith *Darth Cognus *Darth Millennial *Darth VectivusBetrayal *Darth PlagueisLabyrinth of Evil *Darth SidiousStar Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Darth MaulStar Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Darth TyranusStar Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Darth VaderStar Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Post-Sidious After the Battle of Endor, the title Dark Lady of the Sith was claimed by an Emperor's Hand, Lumiya. It was an uncertain time for the Sith, and though several beings proclaimed themselves Sith Lords, it would be years before a cohesive Sith Order was rebuilt. *LumiyaStar Wars 88: Figurehead *Flint *Carnor JaxThe Emperor's Pawns *Kyp Durron (self proclaimed, under the influence of Exar Kun)Dark Apprentice , the Dark Lord of the Sith in 40 ABY.]] Legacy Era With the re-emergence of Lumiya, after the devastating Yuuzhan Vong War, she began to forge the Sith remnants into a new, cohesive order. After her death, the mantle was inherited by her final apprentice and Vader's grandson, Darth Caedus. Months later, Caedus had his own apprentice as well: Tahiri Veila. The Sith would culminate in the rise of Darth Krayt in 130 ABY. After secretly electrocuting Krayt to death in 137 ABY, Darth Wyyrlok III, acting as Regent, would be crowned the new Dark Lord. *Darth CaedusSacrifice *Tahiri Veila *Darth KraytStar Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1 *Darth Wyyrlok III (de facto)Star Wars Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3 Yet-to-be-known Era *Darth Andeddu Appearances *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane'' trilogy *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' * * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Legacy of the Force'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' }} Sources *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * * * * Notes and references Sources *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' External links * Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Sith ranks es:Señor Oscuro de los Sith fr:Seigneur Noir des Sith pl:Mroczny Lord Sithów pt:Lorde Negro dos Sith ru:Тёмный лорд ситов fi:Sithin musta valtias